


eventually, i fall into you (you attack my heart)

by blacksuns (orphan_account)



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Jiwoo and Haknyeon are revolutionary best friends, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pining, Subway Crushes, implied chuulip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 19:31:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19911004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/blacksuns
Summary: Haknyeon thinks Cute Subway Guy (Sangyeon) is cute. Really cute.





	eventually, i fall into you (you attack my heart)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Please. Let’s not mention the technological disaster that I am and hope my recipient didn’t see it. But if you did, hey, recipient, can you please play surprised? I’m trying my best, I swear.
> 
> This work was written for the 2019 The Boyz We Love Fic Exchange, and it’s the first work of this 3-part series, which I will be posting during the next few weeks, so please look forward to those! Title taken from LOONA’s Chuu Heart Attack. Thought it would be a nice touch to add, since from the fics of yours I read, I noticed you like Chuu and Haknyeon’s friendship, so I thought I’d take the title from Chuu’s solo song and include a little cameo of hers as well.
> 
> Notes will be updated after author reveals. Make sure to check it after August 11th!
> 
> EDIT [2019.01.02] I have decided to keep this work as a single work, since I don't feel like I'll be able to write the other 2 parts I had originally intended for this series. I'm sorry and I apologize for disappointing :(

The first time Haknyeon notices Cute Subway Guy is on a particularly dreadful Monday morning – not that all Monday mornings aren’t equally dreadful, but this one is particular is just painful to go through. It’s just a little after seven, hence why the subway is so full, full to the point Haknyeon feels like he’s stuck inside a can of sardines along all the other dozens of people trying to get on with their days. Everyone has somewhere to go and a time to get there, so there’s the familiar pushing around to make the way to the door and onto the platform, some mild cursing that comes from stressed out business men and old _ahjummas_ who stand in the middle of the carriage then complain about being pushed around by punks.

Rush hour sucks, basically. 

Haknyeon himself isn’t much of a big fan of early morning subway rides, though it’s arguably not that early, and it’s not that long of a ride either. He was lucky enough to get himself a seat, squished against the cold metal of the handlebars besides the group of seats and a group of teenagers on their way to school. He’s too sleepy to pay attention to anything else that isn’t the latest episode of Home for Summer on his phone, which he missed the live broadcast last night because of this group project he and his groupmates procrastinated until the very last moment. 

The prospect of warm, homemade breakfast as promised by Jiwoo is the biggest driving force behind his will to attend this 8am lecture. His stomach is growling, and he won’t say no to Jiwoo’s mom’s cooking. In the midst of watching argue over nothing for the nth time and ignoring the funny stares he’s getting because of the strawberry preserve stain on his white shirt that’s still there no matter how hard he tried to scrub it away before rushing out of his apartment, he notices Cute Subway Guy.

Cute Subway Guy, who, just like him, is also pressed against the door by a group of old men on their way to the nearest park. Haknyeon notices him because 1) he’s cute, and Haknyeon is thankful for his face, because there’s nothing better than staring at a hot guy first thing in the morning — _eye candy,_ duh; and 2) he’s making the funniest faces to this very attentive child sitting on his mother’s lap. No one else seems to notice the weird faces he’s making to the child behind his mother’s back but the child, laughing and beaming many toothless smiles at the stranger. Cute Subway Guy waves goodbye and walks off the train, putting his earbuds back on.

Haknyeon notices him a lot more after that. He sees him on Mondays, because it’s the only day he has a morning lecture, which after much dreading and complaining, turned out to be a good thing. He didn’t see Cute Subway Guy on the Thursday he got the subway early morning for a rescheduled class, nor did he see him when he got the subway to go to Jiwoo’s mother’s house to pick up seaweed soup on a Saturday, because Jiwoo was too sick with something contagious that didn’t let her out of their shared apartment and her mother would get lost in the many existing lines of the subway. Haknyeon then concludes that CSG (Cute Subway Guy) probably only takes the train the same time he does on Mondays, but also, Seoul is huge, and so is the subway. The odds of seeing him more than once are already. He needs to be content he’s already lucky to see CSG every Monday.

*

The second time he truly takes his time to admire CSG’s beautifully structured face and flawless side profile, topping everything off with the most beautiful nose, is when he’s going to class with Jiwoo. Jiwoo had slept over because of this project they procrastinated until the very last moment to start and consequentially finish, and despite running on a 3-hour nap and several energy drinks, they’re very chatty for early Monday morning. When CSG enters the train, two stations after them, Haknyeon tries to discreetly point as he tells her all the information he’s gathered on him through the past couple of weeks — which is mostly nothing, but hey, he’s trying his best! — but of course that doesn’t work, because Kim Jiwoo is physically unable to be discreet, no matter how hard she tries to keep herself quiet, she’s just a walking megaphone and though Haknyeon doesn’t usually mind, it’s too early for her to be squealing over his crush. Haknyeon manages to shush her by putting his hand on top of her mouth before she started blabbering about how hot he is or something along those lines.

“Your crush is really handsome.” She whispers, once Haknyeon lets go of her mouth, after Jiwoo does the very sanitary thing that was licking the palm of his hand. He makes sure to wipe his hand on the sleeve of her coat, just for sure. “If I liked guys, I’d think he’s attractive too. Though I’m gonna be honest, he’s a definite improvement from your last crush.”

“Shhh, be quiet.” Haknyeon says back, giving her his best attempt at an intimidating look, which obviously doesn’t work because this is Jiwoo, who fears nothing but a side eyed look from her girlfriend, and she just blinks at him with no reaction. She does the Jiwoo face, to be precise, _aka_ she gives him an unimpressed look while doing this weird thing with her eyebrows, wiggling underneath her bangs. “What if he hears you? I never talked to him, what if he thinks I’m a creep? Hey, Jiwoo, what the hell are you doing? Put your phone down! Are you crazy?”

“What do you think I’m doing, Hakkie?” Comes the reply, as his best friend zooms in the figure of CSG leaning against one of the doors, distracted with the music playing from his earbuds, “I’m recording him so we can find out his name and stalk him on Facebook. _Duh._ Something you, my dear friend,” She says, pressing her index finger into Haknyeon’s chest, “should have done a while ago.”

“Which is?”

“I’m posting it on Twitter. _Someone_ has to know who he is. And they’re probably on the internet.”

And Jiwoo, like every stereotypical fangirl he knows (except she’s not a fangirl because she doesn’t need to be, she is literally best friends with Yeri from Red Velvet, who else can relate to that?), does what literally no one else would do — records a complete stranger minding their own business while on public transportation and uploads it on Twitter. The 13 second clip of CSG goes viral for some reason Haknyeon has yet to understand, and Jiwoo’s phone is constantly beeping with new notifications; there’s people asking for what his name and what university he goes to in the replies to the tweet, people claiming to know him, people saying he isn’t all that attractive (blatant lies, in Haknyeon’s opinion), and some random bots replying. There are articles being written on Naver about the handsome young man on the subway that went viral for being handsome, and Haknyeon has never wanted to dig out a hole and bury himself in it more than he’s ever since the video went viral.

Jiwoo tells him it’s a good thing, that they will eventually find out his name, and that once they have his name they’ll find out what university he goes to and elaborate a very intricate plan for them to meet and interact more naturally, and then explains why the clip going viral is a good thing — the more people it reaches, the more chances they’ll have of finding Cute Subway Guy, whether is by some random person in the replies to her tweet, or CSG himself commenting. If he has Twitter, that is. Haknyeon pouts and says that that was a terrible idea. Jiwoo offers him ice cream on their way back home and he promptly takes it, because he might be heartbroken over the fact half the people their age have seen the clip of CSG and could be very well make a move on him, but he still won’t say no to free ice cream. He’s heartbroken, not an idiot. _No one says no to free ice cream._

*

Unsurprisingly enough, Haknyeon sees Cute Subway Guy on yet another Monday. He now realizes that they always meet in the same car, which probably means that specific car stops somewhere close to the escalators or is the closest to his usual exit in the station he gets off. CSG stands by the doors like he usually does, leaning backwards ever so slightly, earbuds in, jamming very discreetly to whatever song he’s listening to. His fit isn’t very different from the ones Haknyeon remembers from past weeks, though he notices his clear style; always basic, sticking to more neutral and muted colors button up shirts, with either jeans or neutral colored pants. Today, he’s wearing a white button up shirt with a turquoise detail on the front pocket and light wash jeans, and God, Haknyeon is so sad because he’s so handsome and he’s standing right there, 5 meters away from him, and yet he feels unable to say or do anything about it. Haknyeon wonders if he’ll ever have the guts to make a move on him, or to speak to him, at the very least — baby steps, one step at a time, otherwise he’ll trip over his own feet and fall flat face down.

CSG exits the train on the station he usually does and Haknyeon is left wondering if he will ever be able to approach him without running away. He wants to put an end to this yearning, to this hopeless pining, and finally gathering the courage to go talk to him. That’s it. Haknyeon is determined. He will talk to CSG next Monday no matter what, even if it’s just a simple hello.

Much to his bad luck, he doesn’t see Cute Subway Guy the following week. He probably got into a different car, or he got on an earlier train to work, or he missed the one he — well, _they_ — usually gets, or any other minor inconvenience that could have happened. Truth is, Haknyeon doesn’t know, and it shouldn’t make him upset that he didn’t get to start the week with the eye candy that is his subway crush. He texts Jiwoo that right when he finally decided to make a move on CSG, he didn’t show up, and she floods him with crying emoticons, but comforting him with several reassuring text messages.

 **jiwooming** [1:43PM]

there’s always another monday for you to see him!!

i’m sure you’ll see him next week!!

don’t lose hope just yet, best friend!!

hakking, fighting! jungeun and i will be cheering for you!!

* 

Jiwoo tells him he’s found CSG on Instagram. That his name is Lee Sangyeon, he’s 23 and he very recently graduated from SNU with all the honors, and he recently started as an intern for a law firm nearby Gangnam. She shows him the private account of user lsangyeon0411, doing some magic trick to zoom into his profile picture and Haknyeon assesses it as Cute Subway Guy with 90% of certainty. _Ah, the perks of being Twitter famous,_ Jiwoo tells him with a sigh, expecting Haknyeon to be happy about her wonderful (and lowkey scary) discovery on his crush, but Haknyeon doesn’t feel all that happy. It feels weird that he already knows so much about this guy, about Sangyeon, but God, does it feel weird to finally know the name of this guy he’s been daydreaming about for the past few months, and yet Sangyeon has no idea he exists.

“I thought you’d be happy we finally found him, Hakkie.” Jiwoo says cutely, with a pout, resting her head on his shoulder as they ride the subway back home. “We know who he is, Hakkie! You don’t have to call him Handsome Subway Guy anymore!” 

“Cute Subway Guy,” Haknyeon points out, and Jiwoo sighs, then laughs lightly at the ridiculous nickname Haknyeon gives his crushes, “Thank you for finding him for me, Jiwooming. Should I request to follow him?”

“Well, the worst thing that can happen is him denying your request. But that doesn’t really matter, since you’re going to talk to him next week, right?”

He sighs dramatically, like the good Pisces he is, and rests his head on Jiwoo’s head. “I guess I will.”

*

When the following week comes by, Haknyeon doesn’t make a move. In fact, he doesn’t move at all. He just stares at Cute Subway Guy interacting with this foreign couple with four little kids for most of the ride; two of them in each of their parents’ laps, one curiously staring at CSG in the trolley and the other is attempting to run around the car without any success thanks to the toddler harness and backpack hybrid their parent is holding. Haknyeon smiles fondly at the scene; it’s a cute scene, really. There’s no better way to start his week than by watching his crush interact with little kids on the subway. 

Haknyeon has never thought of the prospect of having children — heck, he’s barely 20, he’s _nowhere_ near the age of thinking about getting married and having kids, but if he had suddenly become a parent or at least the guardian of a child overnight, he’d like Cute Subway Guy to be there for him. He just has thing weird thing to him that gets every child under the age of 20 to be immediately attracted to him like he’s some sort of baby magnet or the baby attracting equivalent of Snow White, who attracts animals, but babies and children alike. They love when he makes funny faces and covers his face with his hands, then says “peek-a-boo!” in the sweetest, baby speaking voice ever. They try to get a hold of his hand, or at least try to, because their hands are too small to fully hold his – and oh, would you look at that? Haknyeon also has hands, but he has adult hands, so he can actually hold his hand instead of just his finger – so they end up grabbing one of his fingers and looking at them with shining eyes. Babies should watch out because Haknyeon is out there, ready to compete with them for Cute Subway Guy’s attention and available holding hand of choice. If they get off the train before he does, they always look back to wave at him, and he always waves back.

Never in his life Haknyeon thought he would find the fact that someone is good with children an attractive factor, but here he is, thinking of ways to convince Sunwoo to convince his younger sister to catch the subway with him so Subway Guy could (hopefully) notice him. Notice her first, of course, he seems to have no eyes for anyone else in the train if they’re not children, then notice her smoking hot available adult friend keeping her company on her way to school. They would bond over Sunwoo’s sister’s cuteness, laugh and go out for coffee, or exchange numbers, at the very least. It’s a poorly structured plan subject to many things failing and possibly going wrong, many different variables he doesn’t take into consideration before getting his hopes up about his plan being successful, but Haknyeon doesn’t care. It’s a plan, his best plan to make a move on a guy he likes without Jiwoo’s assistance to this day, and he’s rolling with it.

What he doesn’t consider, of course, is that Sunwoo’s sister could say no, which she does, because she’s 16 and she thinks smiling at random strangers in the subway is nothing but creepy, so he has to find someone else. But his useless friends don’t have baby siblings he could take with them to catch the subway and hiring a child actor is completely out of question because 1) he isn’t _that_ emotionally invested in a random stranger he sees on the subway every week and 2) that would be weird, because he knows absolutely nothing about kids. Yes, he has a younger sister, but he doesn’t remember anything from when she didn’t talk, and he isn’t necessarily good with children on his own; his younger cousins only remember his sisters, and to them, he’s just another random adult who comes to family gatherings and doesn’t interact with anyone. Sucks not to be good with children; it would be a great a conversation starter for when he finally gathers the courage to talk to CSG.

So he needs to figure out another plan, and quickly. Summer is right around the corner, and sooner than he knows, he won’t be taking the subway to Consumer Behavior lectures every Monday morning, which means he also won’t be seeing Cute Subway Guy every Monday. He needs to work on a foolproof plan that will definitely work, because he has 2 weeks left until he’s done with his classes, and there’s no way he will willingly wake up early on Mondays just for the sake of running into CSG during his summer holidays. It’s definitive; he needs an action plan.

He boils an entire plan on how he’ll _(finally)_ approach Cute Subway Guy. It’s simple, but probably a lot more efficient than the previous one, and with less variables to worry about. Haknyeon will sit on the first seat by the right doors, because the doors open on the opposite side of the car in both the stations CSG enters and exits. He will wait for CSG to enter and stand by his side, then drop one of his heavy textbooks from his lap in a way it will land somewhere close to where CSG is standing — he’s noticed that CSG always makes the move to help someone when they need, like picking up pacifiers when children throw it on the floor and helping _ahjummas_ lifting up their heavy shopping bags when they stand up to leave the train, because he’s a true gentleman, so he will _certainly_ make the move to pick up his textbook. Then they will touch hands, laugh awkwardly, Haknyeon will thank him and offer him a cup of coffee for his gentleness, and hopefully, CSG will say yes.

Haknyeon keeps his plan in mind as he anxiously waits for CSG’s station. He sits on the first seat by the right doors and waits patiently for Cute Subway Guy to enter the car through the same entrance he usually does. 

“Hi.” Cute Subway Guy says, sliding onto the seat beside Haknyeon comfortably, and Haknyeon feel his cheeks and ears immediately turn a deep shade of pink when CSG’s knees slightly bump against his. Haknyeon wasn’t expecting him. No pep talk Jiwoo could ever give him would ever prepare him for this spontaneous moment. “This is going to sound weird, but I noticed I always see you in the same train and the same car every Monday. I don’t think I’ve ever seen anyone in the subway by chance more than three times, and I see you every week, which is a huge coincidence in itself, and I was wondering if maybe... we could grab coffee sometime? I think it’s really weird we always meet in the same train and in the same car, too, but only on Mondays, so I thought... But only if you want, of course. God, this is so awkward, uh... You must think I’m a creep! Oh, yeah! I’m Sangyeon, by the way. Nice to meet you.”

Sangyeon stops for a second and looks at Haknyeon dead in the eye, waiting for his anxious, but Haknyeon is too confused with everything that’s going on to even react. He feels like he’s one of those social media AUs Jiwoo gets so emotionally invested in, in which the main characters pin helplessly over each other with no clue the pining is mutual and then awkwardly confess their feelings for each other and kiss. Is this really happening? He wishes Jiwoo was there to pinch him and stop being an idiot in front of his crush because he’s right there, talking to him, and he fucking _spaced out_. “Oh, my. I’m blabbering, I’m sorry. I’m not usually like this. It’s just that you’re really cute and I don’t know how to deal with your cuteness, I’m sorry. So. Coffee? I’ll pay, of course.” 

“I’m Haknyeon. Nice to meet you, Sangyeon.” He says, clearing his throat, trying to hide his blushing cheeks with his hand. He looks at Sangyeon, and Sangyeon is blushing too, which makes his heart beat even faster than before. “And don’t worry, you’re fine! Don’t apologize. It’s cute. I mean, I also think you’re really cute. I also noticed we’re always on the same train every week, but just Monday. And well, another coincidence, I like coffee. I’m free whenever you’re free.”

“Haknyeon. It’s a cute name. It suits you.”

“Thank you. Sangyeon is cute too. You’re cute. The name suits you.”


End file.
